Daliah
Intro The coding is by Moonmoon, Recolored by Me Daliah is my Pantalan Sona Appearance (General Description) Daliah has near-black mainscales, they have a red tinge to them, and her underbelly is a lighter shade of fuchsia. The dragonet has Silkwing wings, colored in multiple shades of pinks, reds, and purples. She has a light frame, agile and quick; perfect for her enjoyed sports. The hybrid has platinum horns and claws, with a crooked grin and pale blue eyes. (Modern AU) Her appearance and scales remain the same, however in this AU, Daliah has an onyx earring, painted black claws, and heavy black boots. She will usually have on a polo and a hoodie, along with her standard black jeans. Personality Daliah’s personality remains very similar for both universes. Her main traits are: * Love of painting and drawing * Dislike of homework/school * She’s a helpless romantic * A sketchbook almost completely full of drawings of her crush. * Dal prefers Homestuck to Undertale (a very unpopular opinio) * She has a short temper History Daliah’s life is strangely uneventful. Here are the basics (Cause of the canon timeline and the modern AU) When Daliah was two, her parents had Zinnia. (In the modern AU, she thought they named her after the Pokémon character.) Daliah has decent grades, concidering how much she gets distracted with drawing. She has art as her elective, and is very good at it. She met her crush at a figure skating competition and found out she went to the same school. The two ended up becoming friends. -Modern AU- Dal has every Fnaf game, and had beaten them all when she was three and a half. She is thinking about asking out her crush on the last day of school, something she’s sort of building up confidence for. Daliah is an emotionally compensated emo. Also, when she was four, she tried to slit another draginet’s throat with a dull butter knife because they wanted her pizza. Relationships ''' (Feel free to ask for your sona to appear here, uwu) Ebony: Her crush. The two are extremely close and talk about a lot of things. Specifically books and health. (Ebony is a nutrition freak— Dal calls her Nutrition Nerd, as if it were a super hero name.) Zinnia: The two have the normal sibling rivalry; constant teasing and random slaps. They’re pretty close in a family-enemy way. Cactus: Very good friendo— they both like the arts— Daliah has drawn a heck ton of things for Cactus— she’s still working on some stuff. Pretty positive. (She isn’t sure if it feels the same way back, but... Night They’re close, both sharing interests, birth months, and a dislike of school. Dal is fascinated with the dragon’s avian wing, and asks relentless questions about how it works, if it interferes with flight, etc. Much positive. (Though she’s a pretty sure that her attempted murder scares them a bit) '''Quotes/Random Trivia “I’d prefer you don’t put a fish down my shirt.” Daliah is a good fisher, said when she was fishing with a friend. “TWENTY CENTS. T W E N T Y C E N T S ! !” She screams some random things. In this case, she’s quoting a play on ‘Anything You Can Do’. “WHY’D I BE THE MAFIA I JUST GOT TO THIS TOWN??! Fine! I was busy eating caramel onions and watching YouTube.” The hybrid is not the best at the game, Mafia. Her alibis usually aren’t the strongest when she’s on trial. (More soon to be added) Gallery AEEDED2B-C7DB-4C5E-BF3B-FD127A2999E8.png 479BD689-5ED5-462A-9A3B-E54A88F9050D.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LeafWings Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonsonas